


Nothing up my sleeves

by ShadyCarson



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Background Triple H (Professional Wrestling), Deception, Gun Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Protective Roman Reigns, References to Drugs, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black Needs a Hug, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyCarson/pseuds/ShadyCarson
Summary: He doesn’t see a good way out of this. He’s out of cards to play… He wasn’t even supposed to get involved with them like this, wasn’t supposed to fucking care, but he does. He does, and he's out of time.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Nothing up my sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I don't write often, but this concept has been bouncing around my head for the last 3 years. And with everything going on in the world, I figure this is a good outlet. Not to mention I gotta find shit to do during night shift. lol
> 
> Heads up! Not Beta read.

He can hear gunfire outside the building. Coming in from the back he can’t tell if Helmsley and his SWAT guys have arrived yet, but he is sure that shit has already hit the fan between Roman’s men and Regal’s. And somewhere in the middle of it all is Dean. Fucking Dean Ambrose, who shouldn’t have been there to begin with. Who has such a stupid bone to pick with William Regal that he can’t just let a little shipment go down without being involved! He wasn’t supposed to be involved! Seth had planned it all out so well!  
He spent so long trying to figure out how to give Hunter what he wanted, get the police off his back and then find a way to stop having to feed them info. All without getting killed for infiltrating one of the most power gangs in the city. Sacrificing some of Roman’s stash and pitiful lackeys to be able to give him Regal was supposed to be worth it! Yeah, Roman would be pissed, he’s probably pissed now, considering Seth left him in his bed and ran out like his ass was on fire. Telling the Big Dog to sit and stay. If Seth doesn’t die here, he’s sure Roman will kill him for that…That’s if Dean doesn’t get him first for the betrayal itself. 

But he can’t let Dean get caught. He can’t let him get killed. He wasn’t even supposed to get involved with them like this, wasn’t supposed to fucking care, but he does. He does, and dammit he worked so hard to get into their good graces! Falling into their bed just seemed to happen… He and Dean, there is something there that neither of them can ignore. They push against each other like polarizing magnets, before flipping and snapping into shape. Then there’s Roman, tall, dark, handsome Roman who has the power to ruin Seth’s life 3 ways from Sunday without even getting involved. And for some reason that makes Seth knees weak… but not in the way it probably should considering the imminent threat to his life.

When he first met them, the sexual tension was so thick it made other people nervous. A lot of Roman’s men were uncomfortable. Just waiting for the fall out. Trying to gauge if Seth was dumb enough to try and temp Roman away from Dean, or foolish enough to try and pull Dean away from Roman. In the end he didn’t even have to try, he got them both. He’s always been good at getting what he wants.

He enters through the backdoor of the warehouse at the docks. Keeping quiet, low, gun drawn. He has no idea where Dean is. Knowing him, probably right smack dab in the middle of the shitstorm trying to beat Regal to death with his gun instead of just shooting him like a normal fucking person. Seth passes a few bodies on the ground, no one he knows or cares about, weaving between pallets of crates. Thankful for the cover it provides him. He spots Dean from behind, crouched down with a stack of sturdy crates for cover, shooting over the sides at Regal’s men. No sign of Regal yet. Thankfully, Dean is far enough away from the main shootout that he isn’t noticed right away when SWAT burst in and starting taking people down. Screaming commands for others to drop their weapons as the chorus of gunfire rages on. Surprised and annoyed at the addition of Law Enforcement, Seth can hear him cursing as he reloads him pistol.

Seth is able to make his way to Dean with relative ease, but as soon as he gets within grabbing distance Dean’s long learned instincts kick in. Seth finds himself slammed against the boxes of Deans cover with a knife to his neck, blue eyes starring holes into him. He sees the moment it registers just who Dean thought was sneaking up on him for an easy kill.  
“Tyler? What are you doing here?” Dean eases his hold, pulls the knife away and peaks around the crates to check the action. They can both hear SWAT moving into the warehouse now. 

Seth is immediately indignant, annoyed at Dean’s nonchalance and that all his planning has been shot to shit by an obsession.  
“Me? What are you doing here?! You couldn’t just leave Regal the fuck alone for once?!” he yells in a whisper, trying to keep it down as to not give their spot away. Dean looks back at him and smirks, a dazed, yet crazed look passes his face before settling on put upon. 

“It’s not like he even showed the fuck up. Asshole sent in these assholes instead… dick.” Dean huffed, looking away from Seth and checking his weapon. Seth wants to laugh; he wants to cry. He kind of wants to hit Dean and never let him come near his ass again for the epic level of fucking stupidity of this moment. But he can hear SWAT getting closer, the uniform footsteps and minimal amount of shots being fired mean they are running out of time. 

“Listen, Dean we need to…” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before he see’s a man come up from Dean’s left. Some non-descript jackass who isn’t even worth their time, but who has definitely recognized Dean. Sees the prize kill in front of him, Roman’s right hand with his back turned. Seth doesn’t even blink, doesn’t think. His arm is up and over Dean’s shoulder, Glock firing 2 shots before he even has a chance to register that he pulled the trigger. Dean doesn’t even flinch as the shots go off right behind his head, he slowly looks over his shoulder as unnamed jackass #1 falls to the ground dead. When he turns back around his eyes are dark and pupils blown. Seth doesn’t even get to lower his gun before Dean has him pushed back up against the crates. Trying his darndest to crawl inside of Seth through his mouth. The kiss is harsh, full of passion and everything Seth loves about Dean. Its rough, Dean’s tongue demanding entrance, and Seth giving as good as he can back by nipping at Dean’s lips. Chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, its easy for them to get lost. But Seth knows that he just gave away their hiding spot.

He pulls back from Dean, leaving a light peck on his lips as the other man slowly reopens his eyes. He knows Dean gets off on adrenaline. Can feel how hard he is, and in all honesty, Seth just wants to drown in the feeling. Wants to stay here forever and never leave it, but he knows time is running out.  
Seth slides away form Dean, ready to tell them they have to move when Dean looks past him and his stances softens, a wiry smile graces his lips.

“Hey Big Dog.”

Seth’s eyes close, he can feel Roman behind him. Can feel his stare, his confusion, his anger… He was supposed to stay where Seth left him. Safe in their bed, away from what’s is about to go down. Things just got So. Much. Worse. Seth can feel tears of frustration starting to form, but he wills them away. He has no time. The gunfire has stopped, the rhythmic steps of SWAT clearing the warehouse are now too close. Roman steps around him and puts an arm around Dean. Which the slighter man leans into immediately. He still on high alert, knows Dean never isn’t. But he can see how much having Roman here grounds him. Keeps him from flying off the handle when shit gets real.  
It’s good, it’s good for Dean to have Roman here. It sucks for Seth. He knows this moment is going to be absolutely horrible for him. Because if Dean doesn’t kill him for what he’s about to do, Roman will for the reality of it. You don’t cross the family; you don’t cross Dean… you don’t cross Roman Reigns. 

“We need to go.” Roman says to them both, but he’s looking at Seth. Starring into him with dark eyes, calculating. He knows what Seth is. Dean hasn’t caught on yet. Seth takes a step away from them, back coming closer to the end of their cover. 

“Yeah, this turned into a clusterfuck. Rome, Regal didn’t even fucking show!” Dean replies, letting his body fallback and lean against the crates. He’s pouting, fucking pouting and Seth just loves him even more in that moment. Roman stays just as close to him as before, putting his arm around Dean’s waist, causing the lighter man to smile. A genuine smile, the type Seth has only seen a handful of times directed at either of them. The kind he knows he won’t ever see again. Romans doesn’t even return it, to busy starting into Seth’s soul. Seth knows there is no going back.

He takes another step back. Dean finally seems to notice the space between them. A curious head tilt at how removed Seth is, how close he is to being exposed to the rest of the room, how tense he can see Seth’s shoulders are, and how Roman seems to be using his bulk to shield him way.  
Dean starts to stand straight, mouth open to say something. Roman’s arm tense around him, and the sound of a SWAT member is too close. 

“I’m sorry…” Seth whispers, and steps back out from cover, hands up. The visceral reaction of Dean is almost heartbreaking. Seth can see the moment he reaches out, tries to lunge forward to grab him to pull him back. How hard Roman is holding him to keep him back, keep him in place and keep him quiet.

It all happens so quickly…

“Rollins?” the SWAT man calls out, and there is only one thing Seth can do.  
“Hey Randy, heh, how’s it going?” he adds lightness to his voice, a sheepish laugh to cover how his whole world is falling apart in front of him. He see’s the moment Dean gets it. The immediate stillness of his frame, no longer pushing against Romans’ hold. His arm is slow to drop from where it had been reaching out towards the two-toned haired man.  
“Man, what the hell are you doing here, Hunter said you wouldn’t be involved?” Randy questioned, disbelief and some suspicion creeping into his voice. Randy has always hated Seth. Born into Law Enforcement, legacy passed down from father to son, he didn’t like some no named street kid stepping on his toes. The Viper never really trusted anyone.  
Seth puts his arms down, finally breaks eye contact with Roman and fully faces Randy. He doesn’t want to give them away and isn’t sure he can keep looking at Romans furious but cold expression, and Dean’s utter lifelessness. Dean is probably never going to get over this… he has trust issues a mile wide and ocean deep. Seth fought hard to gain that trust, just to betray him. Betray them. 

Seth knew he was probably going to die for this… He could try and get way. Roman and Dean are sitting ducks where they stand currently. One sign from Seth and Randy would just have to look over the corner of the crates to spot them both. Poor snake boy doesn’t even know his biggest payday is standing less than 3ft away. If he doesn’t turn them in, he knows they’ll come for him. Maybe not in person, he doubts Roman would waste the time. He’ll be too busy picking up Dean’s pieces to really care if its Jimmy or Jey who puts a bullet into his head. 

It’s not even a choice anymore. He was so stupid to fall as deeply as he did…

“Yeah well, you roll with the punches. Big Dog had me step in for some other guy, didn’t think they could handle it.” Seth lies through his teeth, waving his arm around as he explains to draw as much attention to him as he can and keep his shaking from being noticeable.

Randy laughs, “Heh, you did a good job of convincing them you aren’t worthless, I guess. Even though it seems this turned into a shitshow.” Randy starts looking around the immediate area, years of training keeping him from letting his guard down. Even in front of a “ally”.

“Yeah well, you can’t seem to keep the low life’s from killing each other.” Seth shrugs, but on the inside, he winces as he says it.

“True. But we have to get a move on. Need to clear the rest of the building, make sure none of these pieces of shit are hiding around a corner. This is the biggest bust we’ve had in a while, don’t want any of them to get away.” Randy starts to step forward and Seth can feel the immediate panic set in. 

“Wait!” he throws his hand up, stopping Randy in his tracks. The other man startles back.  
“What the fuck man?!”  
“You can’t just let me walk outta here man, think! That’ll blow my cover entirely. Nah, you have to take me out like the rest of them. You know Hunter will be pissed if all his hard work gets wasted by any of these guys getting wind that I’m not who I say I am.” Seth refuses to turn his head. 

Won’t dare to look at Roman’s and Dean’s reactions, no matter how much he wants too. They’ve done their part, have been completely quiet. He’s not even sure they are still standing there. If they were smart, they would have slipped out already. Thank god for Roman showing up, because he’s pretty sure Dean would have attacked him by now. Fully decked out SWAT be damned.

Randy doesn’t respond, never much for conversation, but pulls out his zip ties and takes the gun Seth hands him. Seth pivots on his feet and puts his hands behind his back, feeling the ties tighten around his wrist. He is sweating, only his body blocking Randy from possibly seeing the truth. Seth deliberately backs up into Randy’s space, forcing him back, before he turns and lets himself be led out. He hears nothing as the get father away. Part of him wishes he knew how much they heard…

Blue and Red lights flash, reflecting off the walls and Seth can see for the first time how much carnage they just avoided. There are bodies everywhere. He doesn’t know what happened before he got here, but obviously something didn’t go right between Roman and Regals men. Not to mention the fact that Regal was supposed to be here. Seth set this meeting up himself, with Roman’s approval. Regal agreed to oversee. Seth doesn’t have time to think about why the man didn’t show. 

He gets loaded into the back of the van with the rest of the remaining men, and keeps quiet. Some are raging against their cuffs, cursing at each other and surrounding Law Enforcement. Seth leans back, finally letting himself relax. He closes his eyes and tries to let out a calming breath. The adrenaline is leaving him now. How much he fucked up, impending fallout starting to creep into the back of his mind. He can’t start panicking now, but its hard. He doesn’t see a good way out of this.

He’s out of cards to play…


End file.
